Argos
, Darkness (Dark Ghost) European King, Rhinoceros Beetle (Extremer) |type = Villain |homeworld = World of Gamma |firstepisode = Amazing! World's Beginning! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 4 (Ghost) 4 (Mini-episodes) 2 (Movies) |casts = Ryo Kimura Shota Ishino (child) |label = Kamen Rider Dark Ghost Kamen Rider Extremer |complex2 = Ghost Driver = Kamen Rider Dark Ghost |-| Extremer Driver = Kamen Rider Extremer }} is , a villain Rider who appeared in the Kamen Rider Ghost Summer Movie. He later gains the Extremer Driver and transforms into . Character History Life and Death Argos was evidently born at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest. The first born son of what would become the Gamma royal family, he was joined by a sister, Alia, and two brothers, Adel and Alain. Living in the Gamma World, Argos would spar with his youngest brother, Alain, teaching him to fight. As recounted by Alia, their mother died following the family's arrival in the Gamma World. Argos followed soon after, having succumbed to an illness. This drove his father, the Emperor Adonis, to despair, leading him to strive to create a perfect world where death would not exist. Becoming Dark Ghost Resurrected, Argos was granted a Ghost Driver by Sennin, allowing him to transform into Dark Ghost. Sennin sent him on an as yet unknown mission involving the granting of Sennin's wish, while entrusting Daigo Fukami to guide him. Gathering the Ghost Eyecons Vowing to claim every Ghost Eyecon, Argos, as Dark Ghost, took to hunting historical figures who had emerged in the flesh within a distinct Eyecon-shaped world in which Argos resided under as yet unknown circumstances, starting by collecting the Eyecons of Ikkyu, Pythagoras, Kamehameha, Shakespeare, Galileo, Columbus and Nightingale. Defeating Napoleon, the disturbance created by Argos' was sensed by Sennin who, noting that his plan had gone terribly wrong, feared that Argos was gathering the Eyecons to create one particular Ghost Eyecon which could spell disaster. Argos then sent his three Dark Necrom minions to collect the heroic Eyecons, both in his world and the "other world", proclaiming that Takeru Tenkuji would make his dream a reality. As Dark Ghost, Argos saw off the Dark Necroms as they boarded their Iguana Ghostrikers before departing their world for Earth. Post-mortem Prior to his final confrontation with Adel, Takeru Tenkuji initially recognized the Kamen Rider Dark Ghost who welcomed him to the Gamma World as Argos, only to find that it was Edith having assumed the Rider system for himself. Chou Super Hero Taisen and Dark Drive.]] An iteration of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost was one of a trio of Dark Riders from the Game World whom attacked Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X. However, Ex-Aid ultimately overcame the three Dark Riders. Personality To be added Family *Adonis - Father *Alicia - Mother *Alia - Younger sister, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Adel - Younger brother, Perfect Gammaizer *Alain - Youngest brother, Kamen Rider Necrom Powers and Abilities To be added Damashii Dark Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Dark Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Dark Ghost can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark= Dark Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 11.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/darkghost/ is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Accessed through the use of the Dark Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore & Toucon Boost Damashiis. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a black flame. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 2, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Chou Super Hero Taisen - Napoleon= Napoleon Damashii is Dark Ghost's blue French army-based form themed after aka Napoleone di Buonaparte, a French military and political leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the Revolutionary Wars. This form's finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a red and blue flame. It can also be used as a slash attack with the Gan Gun Saber/Sunglasslasher. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. }} - Other= These Damashii involve Ghost Eyecons that are normally used by a different Kamen Rider. )|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} is Dark Ghost's cyan Zen Buddhist monk-based form themed after . Accessed through the Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form was initially used by Kamen Rider Ghost in Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. - Pythagoras= Pythagoras Damashii is Dark Ghost's white and gold form. It is based off of , an Ancient Greek philosopher whose renowned intellect brought forth new ideas in mathematics such as geometry and the creation of the . Accessed through the Pythagoras Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form's finisher is the : Dark Ghost creates fiery energy arrows. This form was initially used by Kamen Rider Specter in Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. }} - Ghost Change= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Dark Ghost in the Ghost Change toyline. is the personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost. - Toucon Boost= is the evolved personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost. - Grateful= is the evolved personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost. This form would be impossible to be accessed as Grateful Damashii can only be accessed via the Eyecon Driver G. As such, it can only be simulated via Ghost Change. - Mugen= is the evolved personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost. - Specter= is the personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Specter. - Deep= is the evolved personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Specter. - Necrom= is the personal Damashii of Kamen Rider Necrom. }} - Heroic= is Dark Ghost's red swordsman-based form themed after , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. - Edison= is Ghost's yellow electricity-based form themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. - Robin= is Dark Ghost's green archer-based form themed after , a legendary outlaw whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. - Newton= is Dark Ghost's blue power-based form themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. - Billy the Kid= is Dark Ghost's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. - Beethoven= is Dark Ghost's black, white, and gray piano-based form themed after , the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the . - Benkei= is Dark Ghost's white warrior monk-based form themed after , a giant of a sōhei who became infamous for positioning himself at a bridge and collected the swords of passing swordsmen, collecting 999 blades before being finally defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, and loyally followed him through the Gunpei War and their time as outlaws following Yoshitsune's brother Yoritomo's treachery. Benkei died during the , though in doing so cemented his place in history by killing an estimated 300 men of the 500 sent to kill them and died standing. - Goemon= is Dark Ghost's light green ninja/kabuki-based form themed after , a Japanese ninja thief whom, like Robin Hood in England, stole from the wealthy and gave to the poor, though he was executed by being boiled alive. Though accurate historical accounts of his life are scarce, many folk legends are told based on his supposed exploits and are reenacted in classic theater plays, thus making him a prominent figure in modern Japanese pop culture. - Ryoma= is Dark Ghost's purple samurai-based form themed after , a samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prevented him from seeing his work. - Himiko= is Dark Ghost's pink shaman-based form themed after , the shaman queen of ancient Japan's Yamatai, back when the country was known by its earliest known name, Wa, which was during the Yayoi Period, following the Civil War of Wa. - Tutankhamun= is Dark Ghost's turquoise and gold pharaoh-based form themed after aka King Tut, one of the rulers of Ancient Egypt during its 18th dynasty and the most famous due to his many treasures on display in museums around the world as well as the infamous associated with him. - Nobunaga= is Dark Ghost's violet and gold daimyo-based form themed after , the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. - Houdini= is Dark Ghost's indigo flying-based form themed after , the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. What is somewhat lesser known about Houdini is that the man was also a debunker of the supernatural. - Grimm= (Suspenseful music; pages flapping)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} is Dark Ghost's dark green author-based form based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers. - Sanzo= (Classical Chinese music)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} is Dark Ghost's Buddhist monk based form. It is modeled after , a Chinese Buddhist monk who lived during the in the 6th Century. He was famous for a 17 year holy pilgrimage to India and back, with said accounts of the pilgrimage later serving as the inspiration in the for the Chinese tale centuries after his death. - Darwin= chirping) Giron! Ketsuron! ! (Birds singing; light jungle music)|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Ghost}} is Dark Ghost's orange geologist-based form themed after , best known for his contributions to evolutionary theory. He established that all species of life have descended over time from common ancestors, and in a joint publication with Alfred Russel Wallace introduced his scientific theory that this branching pattern of evolution resulted from a process that he called natural selection, in which the struggle for existence has a similar effect to the artificial selection involved in selective breeding. Dark Ghost Darwin Damashii was originally going to be in Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment but was scrapped. }} }} }} - Extremer Driver= is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Extremer. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Extremer= Kamen Rider Extremer *'Height:' 213 cm *'Weight:' 123 kg is a Rider form accessed through the use of the Extremer Driver. This form appears to combine the power of 100 heroic Ghost Eyecons and is more powerful than Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii. Extremer's cloak can also open up to reveal eyeballs in a fashion similar to a peacock, this wing called . This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device as Dark Ghost *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. *Extremer Driver - Transformation device as Extremer. Weapons *Gan Gun Saber & Sunglasseslasher - Dark Ghost's personal weapons. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Argos is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, his suit actor is . His suit actor as Kamen Rider Extremer is unknown. Etymology *Argos' name is from the 100-eyed giant in Greek mythology as well as his Kamen Rider Extremer form also had 100 "eyes". Notes *Extremer's armor is a remodeled version of Ghost's Mugen Damashii. **Extremer's armor color scheme is also similar to Ghost's Grateful Damashii's. **And interestingly Extremer's hundred Eyecon power up is not only similar to Ghost's Grateful Damashii but Kamen Rider Eternal's Strengthening Armament. And the way in which his cloak opens makes Extremer similar to Kamen Rider Arc's Legend Arc form. *Original scans had shown Dark Ghost also using Darwin Damashii for the movie. However, this was evidently scrapped. Appearances **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 41: Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 2: Strongest! Another Ghost! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! ***Episode 4: Fate! Two Takeru! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! * }} Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Gamma Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased